


Rights and wrongs

by ganzvielliebe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganzvielliebe/pseuds/ganzvielliebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Questions about colour, size, prize. Questions Louis couldn't answer. [...] He didn't even know which size he'd need for Eleanor ... but he knew Harry's size.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rights and wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas, Shanice and Vilma :)

"So what? Are you going to propose to me now or what?"  
Eleanor's mocking voice representing Louis' own bitter annoyance.

After a meeting with their PR team where they were kindly suggested to take "their relationship to the next level" Louis was literally forced to go to a jeweller – literally as in they accompanied him. During the car ride, Louis had locked all thoughts away, keeping his mind blank. If he had let his thoughts in, he would have broken. Right then, right there. The way to the jeweller was too long - yet, too short. The car came to a hold and Louis couldn't move, he just stared. For a couple of moments. He fought against the urge to squeeze his eyes shut, not wanting to put his inner battle on display. 

When he had finally talked himself into leaving the car, when the glares had become menacing, Louis was almost shaking. Every bone, every muscle, every nerve ached. With tenseness, with anger, with sadness, with guilt. He wished the distance between the car and the shop's front door was bigger, so that he could run away. It felt like he was going to commit treason, something he hadn't signed up for. If he had thought crying would be a solution, he'd have tried it, because it was all just too much. His mind began playing out possible scenes how he was going to tell Harry about it. Some of them ended in tears, some in a fight, some in two people separating ways, all of them in broken hearts and desperation. The bell that rang upon him entering threatening to make him sick.

"Can I help you, sir?" The smile on the employee's face was clean and impersonal.  
'Not unless I can hide in here and stay forever', preferably with his favourite person.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring." The words were forced out of his mouth violently; Louis cringed and for a split second he wondered whether the employee could see that the costumer in front of him was fighting against breaking down.  
"That's wonderful!" Another smile he was paid for.  
No, it's not! It's not! Nononono!

Questions about colour, size, prize. Questions Louis couldn't answer. Was he expected to buy a silver ring? A gold one? He had no idea and quite frankly he didn't want to give it any thought. He didn't even know what size he'd need for Eleanor ... but he knew Harry's. 

Images in his mind he couldn't prevent, maybe he should have tried harder, but it was hard enough to battle negative thoughts. He couldn't muster the energy to bring down the positive ones. An idea quickly becoming reality, conditional becoming indicative, exhaustion becoming ecstasy. He was shivering again – now for a different reason. Excitement, uncertainty. Rights and wrongs.

"Actually, I've quite a specific image in my mind." And for the first time he smiled despite his nervousness.

"I can't, El. You know it, I know it. I can't do that to Harry, it wouldn't be fair on you either and I can't ask you when I've already promised someone else I'll ask him." 

When he had sat in the car back to Eleanor's flat, he was suddenly enveloped in fear. Expectant glances, which he had answered with a short nod and a tight smile. Maybe they'd ignored the fact that Louis was trembling, maybe they didn't notice, maybe they didn't care. Louis was sick with fear that they'd see that the ring wasn't meant for Eleanor. His muscles were screeching, nearly cramping from his rigid posture. His lungs screamed for air despite the oxygen that should be there, but maybe he had stopped breathing for a second, or a minute. He forced himself to relax, to breathe away the suffocation, the panic. The car ride stretched longer than it should have; at least that's what it seemed like to Louis. When he finally got to escape the accusing silence and glares, he was sure they knew.

Now, Louis bites his lips to hide his smile knowing he is going to propose to someone in a few minutes. Already knowing the answer and being certain he did the right thing.

“But they wouldn't have let you go out of the jeweller's without a ring.” Eleanor exclaimed.  
“I did buy one.” Louis said.  
“Louis... you didn't … No...” Realisation washes over her face along with shock and exasperation.  
“The guy asked me for the size of the ring and I just sort of thought how the hell am I supposed to know your finger size. I knew Harry's though.” Saying it out loud makes it real, he notices as his heart starts beating faster.

Eleanor looks like she can't believe it or maybe she just doesn't know what to say. She will probably ask to see the ring, but that's to be saved for Harry.  
“They'll kill you. How are you even going to explain that?” Louis' smile falls, but before anxiety can get its hands back on him Eleanor continues. “But I guess I should say 'Good luck' … or can it already be congrats?” She hugs him – briefly, less awkwardly than usually.  
Louis tries to forget about the first part of her reaction. He is well aware of the fact that he is crazy, this is crazy, but at the same time it isn't. It's LouandHaz and how crazy is it to meet the person you want to spend the rest of your life with at the age of 16 and 18?

That's exactly what he asks Harry when he bursts into their living room to find Harry laying on the couch mobile attached to his hands, only wearing sweat pants not bothering with a shirt. Harry looks up at him and smiles. The smile that almost scared Louis in the beginning because of its intensity, its rawness, its honesty.  
“It's us.” Harry answers, repeating Louis' thoughts and Louis wants to cry, to scream, to laugh and to run around the room dancing like a maniac, because this is too perfect. Instead, he just grins stupidly.

“Get up, Haz.”  
“You can get down.” He smirk revealing implied thoughts.  
“Later, darling, but I really need you to stand up.”  
Harry throws him a puzzled look but gets up anyway, standing awkwardly in front of the couch.

Louis takes him in; hair flattened on one side from spending too much time on the couch, with even more curls on the other side. A slight smile, all dimples and eyes shining brightly. The long torso – abs and four nipples. Sweatpants low enough for Louis to see purplish marks on his hips and Louis almost feels proud, because this is all his.

Louis closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath before he closes the distance between them. He throws Harry a smile and gets on his knee – which has never felt more right, he thinks with a smirk. The smile on Harry's face turns into something Louis has rarely ever seen: utter disbelief and shock.

“Harry, you know I had a meeting with management earlier and it ended with me being driven to a jeweller -”  
“Only you would manage to start such a speech with management and your fake-relationship.” It's not an accusation, just a fond, amused remark.  
“Shut up. I have already told you all the things I could say now when I promised you to ask you this one day. I love you. More than anything and this already sounds cheesy enough. So, will you marry me?”  
There's no restaurant, not even candlelight, no suits and no big speeches, but Harry is on the verge of crying like it couldn't be any more perfect.

Louis is pulled onto his feet and into a tight embrace, Harry's face buried in his neck and Louis has to stand on his tiptoes to reach Harry's ear. “Your answer, Haz.” He smirks and smiles so wide that his cheeks hurt.  
“I can't believe I'm engaged at the age of 18.” Harry laughs breathlessly and leans back, lifting Louis up and Louis laughs with him, because … how is this his life?

The stress and exhaustion of the last few days has been lifted off them and Louis realises he is crying with pure happiness and relief when Harry swipes the tears away.  
“Don't cry, love, please.” A chaste kiss and Louis knows this can't be wrong and can't ever not be right. He's so insanely, completely in love with this curly haired boy, with his whole personality. Harry just stumbled into his life and has stayed there, filling out gaps Louis didn't know existed and suddenly Louis couldn't even understand how he hadn't ever noticed them. And Harry with his genuine-self had never understood the need to hide his feelings for Louis. Admiring gazes, loving touches and everything.

When they collapsed on the bed much later that day, spent and disgustingly sticky, Louis has never been happier. He snuggles into Harry's side, one hand placed on Harry's heated skin, the other one tracing Harry's fingers until it reaches the silver ring.

“God, Harry, we are going to get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be grateful for any kind of comment :)


End file.
